The present invention relates generally to devices for selecting, for reproduction, one of recorded program signals in reproducing apparatuses. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for selecting programs such as musical pieces or tunes, (hereinafter referred to as program-selecting device) which, in an apparatus for reproducing a magnetic tape on which is recorded a plurality of programs or items of programs (hereinafter referred to simply as program or programs), is first operated to select a program which is desired for reproducing and then causes the magnetic tape to travel at fast-forward speed up to the selected desired program and then the apparatus to carry out normal reproduction of the desired program and the succeeding programs, these operations, moreover, being indicated by visual display.
In general, a magnetic tape to be reproduced by a reproducing apparatus having a program-selecting device has, recorded thereon, a plurality of programs with unrecorded parts left in interposed state between adjacent programs. Then, a program-selecting device, in general, is adapted to count these unrecorded parts thereby to inumerate the number of programs (program numbers).
For example, in a known program-selecting device, there are provided setting switches of a number corresponding to the number of programs recorded on the magnetic tape. When it is desired to reproduce a certain program, the switch of the number corresponding to the program number of that desired program is manipulated and set. Then, as the magnetic tape is driven at fast-forward speed, the number of the unrecorded parts thereof between the programs is counted. At the instant when this counted number coincides with the number of the above mentioned set switch, the travel of the magnetic tape is changed over from fast-forward to normal speed, and normal reproduction is carried out at this normal speed.
In this known program-selecting device, however, a large number of program-selection switches corresponding to the number of programs the reproduction of which may possibly be desired must be provided. For this reason, the organization of the device is complicated, and a large space for the program-selection switches is required on the front panel of the reproducing apparatus. In addition, there are further problems such as the large number of parts and high production cost.
Furthermore, in the indicating display means of the known program-selecting device, elements (such as lamps or light-emitting diodes) for displaying the selected program numbers of selected programs and elements for displaying the tape positions (program positions) of the tape undergoing fast-forward travel are provided, respectively, in numbers corresponding to the maximum number of programs. Consequently, display elements of a number which is twice the maximum number of programs to be displayed have been necessary in the known device. This necessity also compounds the problems such as a large number of parts, high production cost, and requirement for large space for the display elements on the front control panel of the reproducing apparatus.